


Without entertaining another thought

by samanthawithlute



Series: prep school [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Kinda Romantic, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but Johnny is kinda dom-y, hedge maze, idk what things mean, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: A few nights before winter break, Johnny plans a romantic night under the stars for Ten. In his picnic basket is cheese, champagne, a blanket, ... and lube.





	Without entertaining another thought

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as 'just focus on my' !! I wanted to write some more Johnten smut, and make it longer. I hope its okay, but to be honest it feels a little disjointed. Apologies for that.

_'Cause I'm so busy, so busy/_   
_Thinking about kissing you/_   
_Now I want to do that/_   
_Without entertaining another thought_

~~

The note read: 

_Come to the East Lawn, by the hedge maze at 11:30PM. All you need to bring is yourself._

_Love, - J_

_P.S. Clean up beforehand_

It was simple … and effective. 

~~

Ten wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. 

~~

Johnny ran around campus all day, realizing he actually needed _things_ for a picnic in order to have the picnic. He needed a basket. He needed a blanket. He needed food to eat. He needed rose petals. He needed champagne. He needed lube. 

~~

The moon was bright and the sprinklers had just finished their automated schedule. Drops of water clung to ten’s shoes as he dashed through the yards, heading to the East Lawn. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach. 

Not one for outdoors, Ten had a bit of trouble finding his way round to the hedge maze. There he found another note.

_My light, my baby, my rose …_

_Follow the petals_

_♡ - J_

Ten quickly realized there was a series of rose petals leading into the maze. Rolling his eyes and licking his lips, Ten walked into the maze. 

The closer he got to what he assumed was the middle the louder a song became. 

_“I'm a little lost/_

_Without you/_

_That could be an understatement.”_

Ten kept wandering. He didn’t know the maze was this long and he was getting tired of waiting. He crossed a few more corners and the music was stronger than ever. Johnny had to be right around the corner. 

_“'Cause I'm so busy, so busy/_

_Thinking about kissing you/_

_Now I want to do that/_

_Without entertaining another thought.”_

“Darling Ten, how are you,” Johnny drawls. 

“You sexy rascal, making me walk all the way out here in the middle of the night, follow a fucking ma-”

Johnny got up and met Ten in his place, and silenced him with a kiss. Ten’s head was tilted up, Johnny’s strong hand pushing behind his neck. His fingers pressed into Ten’s ashy blond hair. Johnny’s tongue darted in commanding, demanding attention. 

“Tennie, I missed your lips.” And even though they had kissed earlier that morning, he melted at the words. Whispered moans under a night full of stars, but the only one Ten had his eyes on was kissing him. 

Lips parted. Wet and anxious for more, but Johnny led Ten by his hand to the picnic blanket. 

“Tonight is for you.”

Pop went the campaign bottle, and with minimal spillage Johnny poured two glasses. 

“Wait, Johnny, can we try that thing, where we put our arms around each other and drink, do you know what I’m talking about?”“I think so, we can give it a go.”

Clumsily, the two boys interlaced their arms and sipped champagne. Dribbles went down Ten’s chin. 

“Let me get that for you.”

Johnny moved the two glasses aside, knowing they would most likely spill in the course of the night. Ten expected Johnny to grab a napkin quickly and sensually dab the champagne off of him.

Johnny instead fumbled around the picnic basket for almost a minute.

Under his breath “I know I put some in here, I know I did.”

“Hey babe, I think the champagne has uhh, dried now.”“Okay, so, do you wanna just start making out now, I had this planned a lot more extravagantly, but I’m not sure that’s working anymore.”

“Yes, just kiss me you fool.”

“Okay baby. But it’s not just kissing in store for tonight.”

“Oh, what do you have planned?”

Johnny pushed his way to Ten, pressing him down into the blankets. He gave him a quick kiss. Soft and tender. 

“Baby,” he whispered, “I am going to have you screaming.”

Hungry lips met hungry lips and the boys crammed their bodies together. Johnny pressed down on Ten, limiting his movement. In sync, Ten let go, let himself be touched by Johnny. He stopped kissing as eagerly, just letting Johnny roam like an animal. Hands under shirts, into the pants, exploring already-known areas. This night was for Ten. Every part of him. 

It seemed to last forever, Johnny sucking, biting small marks onto Ten’s neck. He rubbed his hands around Ten’s chest, grazing his nipples, tickling his sides. He teased his crotch, circling around the base. 

A moan escaped Ten’s throat.

“Oh, are you getting excited? Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you. I need you.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait.”

A deft hand sharply grabbed the base of Ten’s cock. “You will not come until I let you.” 

Ten bucked his hips, hoping to feel something. The hand released and Johnny continued to kiss and suck all over Ten’s body. He unbuttoned Ten’s shirt. His mouth trailed down, catching collar bones with his teeth. One hand was still teasing under the pants, but Johnny moved another to Ten’s mouth. 

“You know what to do don’t you?”

Wet sounds rang out an affirmative. Johnny’s mouth greedily enveloped Ten’s nipples. Grinding hips signaled affirmative again. Ten’s crotch was hot, fighting against his jeans. Friction and lust was burning him up. 

“Please. Please Johnny.” 

“Not yet. I’ll give it to you, but not yet.”

“I can’t wait.” Ten smirked, hoping he’d get this moving along with his charm.

“Oh, you’re being needy now? That won’t get you anywhere. This night might be _for_ you, but I’m the one in control. I know you like it.”

And he did like it. Johnny had barely touched him so far, it was so much more restrained than what Ten was used to, and yet he felt like he was already so far gone. 

Marks were being slowly scattered across Ten’s chest and neck. Johnny’s mouth probed downward. He abandoned the need for markings, just lightly sliding his lips and teeth over Ten’s stomach. 

“Do you like when I play with your body? Like it’s just my little toy?” Johnny interrupted any thought Ten was going to have in response by firmly grabbing his cock and pulling it from Ten’s pants. 

“I am going to destroy. But first I am going to get you all riled up.”

The pants were pushed down and out of the way. Eagerly Johnny pressed the head to his lips. He tightly put his lips around licking the sensitive skin. His hand was at the base, pressing hard. 

The moans from Ten were soft. For now. 

Johnny’s teeth combed the length of the member. His tongue swept back up and he swallowed a third and began to bob and suck. Ten felt so much relief at this, finally getting some pleasure, heading towards a moment of release. He moaned ecstatically But as soon as it came it went away. 

With a pop Johnny’s mouth left its place. “You’re such a slut aren’t you?” Direct, almost cliche. “You don’t get too much pleasure, you don’t get your release. Not until I fuck you, hard.”

“And will that be?” Ten breathed out, an annoyed affect, but his desire betrayed him. 

“When you beg for it.”

Ten sighed. He was playing it up at this point. He wanted to see how far he could push Johnny. 

“You will beg for it.” At that moment he sunk his mouth over Ten’s cock again, taking it all the way to the base. He stayed, hollowed out his cheeks and let the pleasure wash over Ten. 

“Fuck, Johnny. I need you.”

“Say it again. Say what you want or I won’t give it to you.”

“I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me.”

“And how do you want me? 

“I want you bad, I want you rough.”

“That’s right, you want me to fuck you hard. Because you’re my little whore. Do you like that?”

“Yes, I’ll do anything, I’m your whore, just please, I am begging you fuck me.”

Ten’s cock jumped as Johnny planted a soft kiss on his hole. Sneakily Johnny grabbed lube from the picnic basket, something he didn’t forget, and applied the cold gel. Ten jumped again at the coldness, but Johnny blew hot breaths. 

He stuck one finger in, probing gently. Sliding in and out slowly, letting Ten get adjusted. 

“Do you like that?”

Before Ten could utter a response Johnny stuck two more fingers in harshly. Ten could take it, and his body responded in kind. Johnny pumped his three fingers in and up, with Ten’s body rising up as well. 

He scissored his fingers, spreading and pushing all over the walls of Ten’s ass. Moans became louder and more strained. Ten moved to grab his cock. Johnny stopped moving his finger. 

“No, not yet.” He slipped his fingers out when Ten kept his hand on his cock. 

Johnny slipped off his pants and spread some lube on his own cock. He pressed the tip onto Ten’s hole. It seemed the fingering had worked well, and Ten was very eager to accept. But Johnny had one more matter to attend to. 

“You need to get that hand off of your dick.” Johnny’s hand firmly grasped Ten’s small wrist and pulled it up, over his head. He grabbed the other and put them together, holding Ten down. It was a bit of a stretch.

Johnny shortened the distance by sinking the tip of his cock in. It was a warm invitation for more to come, but Johnny waited for Ten to signal assurance. 

“Fuck, Johnny just do it.”

Pressure wrapped around Johnny’s cock as he sunk in, and quickly moved back, almost to the tip. He slammed down and began pumping, fast and hard. Quick strokes that hit deep. Ten’s hands were still pinned above his head. Johnny’s waist, slamming down limited movement as well. Ten loved that.

Being out of control wasn’t what made it good. It was the restriction, the constriction. Johnny already made him feel out of control of his body. He spasmed irregularly and his legs almost hit Johnny in the face once. Being pressed down, all that energy had nowhere to go. He felt suffocated, choking under the weight, being forced to remain still. 

Johnny loved the power, seeing Ten squirm, but tonight he wasn’t focusing on him. Of course it felt good seeing his boyfriend, tiny and vulnerable under his weight, but tonight he wasn’t focusing on that. He was trying to focus on angling his cock to hit Ten’s prostate, make the pleasure wind up further and further into Ten’s constricted state.

There was a problem of Johnny not being the best at this. He knew when he hit it, Ten would roll his eyes back for a moment, and tense his muscles. Johnny just had an issue with hitting it consistently. 

“How do you like it baby? Do you want it harder? Do you need me to be rougher?”

“EUghh … fuck … joh- johnny .. fuck, please.” 

Johnny removed his grip on Ten’s hands, but he gave him a stern look and growled “Don’t move them.” He then pressed down on Ten’s chest with one hand, light enough, but still constricting Ten. He moved his hand around then, pressing and squeezing Ten’s chest. He gripped tighter and closer together. 

His fingers then twisted Ten’s nipple. First the left, Pinching it hard, then pulling it up. He did it in rhythm with his strokes. He would pinch as he drew back out, then slam in and pull up. Ten half-moaned half-screamed. Johnny switched, and brought his body closer to Ten. The moans grew tired and breathy, Ten was being pushed further and further into a state of pleasure. 

Johnny moved his hands away from the chest, inching closer to Ten’s neck. He traced his collar bones, flicked his fingertip all the way to Ten’s chin. Then he leaned in close and whispered in Ten’s ear.

“I love you baby.” His hand wrapped around Ten’s neck, light at first. A sigh of approval and Johnny pressed harder, fingers on each side of his neck. He pressed in short intervals. He changed the rhythm of his cock as well. He would bring his cock almost all the way out and hold it while he applied pressure on Ten’s neck, then release when he pumped back into his ass. Ten barely had time to breath, gasping as Johnny would slam against his walls. 

In between breaths Ten managed to get out some words “Please … Johnny … let me … come.”

“No. Look at you,” Johnny stopped moving, “you’re absolutely dripping already.” He grabbed Ten’s dick with a pump. Pre-come dribbled out into a pre-existing puddle. Johnny curled his fingers, scooping and offering it to Ten’s mouth. 

He slowly slid out, hands still in Ten’s mouth, being sucked at eagerly now.

“Flip over.”

Ten turned over, getting on all fours, Johnny’s fingers smeared across Ten’s face. Johnny pressed in, Ten’s ass ready to accept him again. 

Moving down in a clean stroke Johnny pushed Ten to the floor too, having him arch his back. His hand’s lightly pressed Ten’s head to the picnic blanket. 

Smooth pumps guided Johnny, and Ten’s body moved in succession. Johnny rocked the two together, grabbing some of Ten’s hair and moving the two bodies together. Ten’s ass arched further, with him trying harder and harder. 

He knew Johnny wouldn’t want him to touch himself, but he wanted it so badly. The rhythm they were in was electrifying, and his cock was just burning for release. He kept slamming his ass back on Johnny, hoping the movement would soothe some of his desire. 

It didn’t. 

Johnny snarled “Do you want to come now?” 

“Yes, please Johnny, you, -fuck-, you said today was,” Johnny moved to circle the base of Ten’s cock, “for me.”

“It is baby, you’re doing so well, and I know how you like it.”

Johnny squeezed hard as he pumped into Ten’s ass slowly. He moved in tandem again. Stroking the length as he pressed fully into Ten. 

Separate moans bled into one another as Ten came closer to the edge. Waves of pleasure lead to a singular wave of noise, undulating as Johnny teased and fucked.

He would stop as he felt Ten’s cock pulse, that seemingly ghostly signal. And then he would start again, bringing them both closer. 

“You like that baby? Don’t you?”

Strained affirmatives were all that remained. Johnny had been putting his own pleasure out of his mind, wanting to make it last for Ten, but it was catching up to him now. 

Johnny left his hand off of Ten for a while, going slowly. Ten was writhing with pleasure, most of his body sinking to the blanket. Simple strokes began to get faster and Johnny grabbed hold of Ten’s cock and began to stroke in similar speed. He had no intention of slowing down. 

Johnny kept his hand job simple, some alternating speeds, but he focused more on synchronizing his strokes, accentuating each pull of Ten’s cock with a pump from his own. Going fast made this hard, but at this point the it didn’t really matter. Ten was as hard as he thought he’d ever be and every movement Johnny made felt like bliss. 

“I’m, -honey- I’m going to come.”

“Alright baby, let’s get you there.”

Johnny tightened his grip and leaned in, both getting closer to Ten’s face and sending his dick as far into Ten as he could. 

“I love you baby,” he whispered. 

With a final hand motion Ten came, sending ropes of milky white onto the blanket. His cock pulsed until dry and kept convulsing in pleasure. Ten sighed and turned over. 

With a few lazy strokes Johnny came as well, and slipped out. Come dribbled lazily onto Ten’s thighs. The two boys breathed heavily and silently. 

Ignoring the fluids, Johnny hugged Ten tightly. Words could wait. Baby wipes and tissues could wait. Right now Johnny just wanted to feel his boyfriend’s warmth as they cuddled. 

Quieter, their breaths slowed down and they fell into each other’s rhythm. Ten, dozing off murmured “I love you babe.” 

“Me too, let’s just stay her for a while.”

“Mmm sssounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed !!!
> 
> come say hi at @fullyincapable on twt if u want


End file.
